


Of Secrets and Truth Spells

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But More Lowkey, Fantasy AU!, Lance is a witch, M/M, a secret santa fic !!, also while they arent super close, i mean keith is too, im a mess, just has a big old crush on him and also just wants to know his secret, keith is part dragon, lance doesnt see keef as a rival here, lance is a pining mess, never thought id write anything like this but here i am and i love it??, so college au too i guess, theyre also in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Keith has a secret. Lance is determined to find out what it is, no matter what it takes.





	Of Secrets and Truth Spells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringa/gifts).



> hello ringa !!! (and everyone else)
> 
> i hope you enjoy thisss!! i kinda took the fantasy and college au prompts n ran with them lmao
> 
> merry chrimmas <33

Keith always wore long sleeves. Whether it was a long sleeved t-shirt, sweater, or that ‘stupid cropped jacket’, his arms were covered. And no one had ever seen him in anything other than jeans, either. And of course, this led to speculation. Everyone had their own theories about why, even in the hottest days of summer, Keith refused to show his skin. He’d become a sort of cryptid in Altea University because of it. But while others speculated, Lance was determined to find out. And he had ways, unlike everyone else.

Lance was a witch. He keeps it very lowkey - only his two best friends, Hunk and Pidge, know, and usually he’d only use the perks of being a witch, as he likes to call it, when necessary. But this, he was classing as an exception.

“A truth spell!” He called randomly, startling Hunk.

They were sat in Lance’s room, as they often did when they had free time together. They didn’t have to be constantly doing something, finding comfort in each others company, which leads to them leaning against each other, reading or otherwise occupying themselves.

“What?” Hunk raised an eyebrow, watching Lance as he got up.

“I can use a truth spell.” There was a triumphant smile on Lance’s face as he walked over to his bookshelf, reaching up on his tiptoes to grab his spell book that he kept on the highest shelf, out of sight.

He pulled it down, walking back over to the sofa but this time sitting cross legged, facing Hunk. He put the book down in the space between them, flicking through the pages silently until he found the page he was looking for, his eyes lighting up as he did.

“What are you using a truth spell for?”

“Keith. I can finally find out why he’s so determined to keep his skin covered.”

Hunk bit his lip. “Do you really think that’s the best idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Lance was once again on his feet, looking around his dorm to see if he had any of the necessary ingredients.

“Well, what if he keeps his arms covered for.. Personal reasons.”

Lance paused. He hadn’t actually considered that, even though it was a realistic solution. He sighed, turning around to Hunk. “Alright. Let’s think about this for a second.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow, silently prompting Lance to continue.

“Keith isn’t one to talk to anyone, right? Especially about feelings and stuff.”

“Yeah. What’s your point?”

“So, maybe, if it _is_ that, this could be a good thing. I can help him.”

“No offence, but you’re not exactly a therapist, buddy.”

“No, but having someone to talk to is a start. And maybe I can convince him to _see_ a doctor or therapist.”

Hunk sighed. While it was a good argument, he still had a bad feeling about Lance’s scheming. “It’s still kind of an invasion of privacy though.”

Lance hummed, walking back over to his spell book. He flicked through once again, and pointed to another spell before turning the book round for Hunk to read.

“A forgetting spell.” He said smugly. “If Keith really doesn't want me knowing, whatever it is, I can do this on myself. It only takes away memories from the past two hours or so, so it’s not dangerous, either.”

Hunk looked at the spell for a moment, before back up at Lance. If he had learnt anything from their years of friendship, it was that Lance was determined. If he set his mind to something, he was going through with it, no matter how dumb it was, or how long it takes him, he’s doing it. He’d never been able to stop him before, so he figured he wouldn’t now. And, besides, at least Lance seemed to care about Keith, and was willing to forget the very thing he’s been eager to find out if Keith didn’t want him to know. He gave a defeated huff.

“Alright. So long as you are careful about this. Do it with no one else around.”

“Yep!” Lance grinned, and got up to continue collecting ingredients from the things he had stored in his room, a spring in his step now.

For the rest of the afternoon, Lance was preparing the spell. Once he’d performed the actual spell on the liquid potion he’d created, he poured it into a small bottle and stuffed it into his bag. Now the hard part: getting Keith to agree to meet with him. Luckily, they were on the same course, so he might be able to get him to agree on that basis. He pulled out his phone to text him.

‘ _Hey, Keith. It’s Lance. I was wondering if you want to meet up to talk about the assignment Coran gave us. I’m kind of stuck with it._ ’

Only a few minutes later, he got a reply.

‘ _Uh, sure? Where do you want to meet?_ ’

He’d expected Keith to be confused, but he hadn’t expected him to agree so easily. He counted it as a win, and didn’t do anything to change Keith’s mind.

‘ _How about the coffee shop on campus? In an hour?_ ’

Turns out Keith was a fast replier. It only took another minute to get a response.

‘ _Okay. Meet you there._ ’

Lance grinned, and began to get ready. He spent most of the hour annoying Hunk with being excitable, but his friend was supportive and cheered him on, letting him get out all of his excitement before he left. When the hour was almost up, he rushed to get ready, making sure he had the truth potion in his bag. Hunk walked him out, going back to his own dorm since Lance was leaving, and the two parted ways.

Lance hurried down to the coffee shop, shocked to find Keith already waiting there. But he wasn’t shocked to see that Keith had a jacket on. Intrigued, but not shocked. He walked over to him, a small smile on his face.

“Hey. Thanks for meeting me on such short notice.” He’d really forgotten how flustered he got around Keith. He was now a little nervous about this whole thing.

“No problem. Are we going in?”

Lance nodded. “Grab us some seats, I’ll buy some drinks. Is coffee good?”

Keith hummed in agreement. “Yeah, thanks.”

With that, he walked into the shop to go and sit down at a table for two, and Lance headed over to the counter to order their drinks. So maybe he flirted with the cute barista, but he could argue that it was only to make him seem less suspicious in a moment when he attempts to sneak something into Keith’s drink.   
  
Luckily, when he got his drinks, the barista just shot him a smile and got back to work. There wasn’t really anyone else in the shop, either, so he was able to drop the potion into Keith’s drink unnoticed. He quickly stirred it so it wasn’t noticeable in looks or taste, and took both drinks over to where Keith was sat waiting. Lance passed Keith his drink before sitting down with his own.

“So, Coran’s assignment.” Keith began.

Lance blinked, before remembering that was why he asked Keith to meet him in the first place. “Right! Yeah! The assignment!”

Keith just watched Lance, a confused look on his face as he sipped at his drink.

“Uhh..” Lance internally panicked for a moment, realising he hadn’t fully thought this through. “Right. I’m struggling with.. The research. Yeah. I’m not really sure where to look.”

He mentally high-fived himself for what he thought was a good save, but Keith was still confused. Convinced by the save, but confused.

“Alright. Well, I don’t know how much I can help with that here. Want me to come over and show you?”

Lance gulped, really hoping he wasn’t blushing or anything right now. “Uh, yeah! That sounds great! We should finish our drinks first, though.”

Keith nodded. He picked up his drink, and in the matter of a minute, he was finished. Lance stared at him with wide eyes. That coffee was _hot_ , and he just drank it like it was a glass of water. He attempted to catch up, but he didn’t really want to burn his entire mouth. He blew on his drink furiously to try and cool it down, drinking as much as he could as fast as he could. After a few minutes of awkwardly drinking and little conversation, Lance managed to finish his drink, and he’d never been happier about that.

With a clap of his hands, he got up. “Alright, let’s go back to my dorm.”

As much as Lance was nervous about having the guy he’d been crushing on for the past few years coming into _his room_ , he was also glad. Like Hunk said, this was best done in private, just incase. He didn’t want to reveal something Keith wanted to keep a secret to everyone on campus.

Keith got up too, and they began walking back across campus. Once again, it was kind of awkward. Well, Lance thought it was at least. Keith, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content to be walking in silence. So, Lance didn’t bother to start any small talk, for the fear that it would just makes things even more awkward. At least he could be sure that the truth spell would be in action by the time they got to his dorm.

And after a few minutes, they made it. Lance inwardly cringed when he walked in, forgetting that he hadn’t tidied up in.. A while. If Keith was bothered by it, he didn’t say anything, which Lance was thankful for. Instead, he just walked over to Lance’s desk, and Lance followed, sitting down.

“Which part of the research are you stuck on?”

“All of it?” Lance shrugged, helpless. In all fairness, he hadn’t actually started the assignment, so he was happily taking the help.

Keith sighed a little. “Okay. Load up your computer, I’ll show you the sites I’m using.”

“Okie dokie!” Lance then did just that, opening up his laptop and logging on.

He loaded up google and turned the laptop to Keith, letting him start searching for the sites. While he did, Lance watched him. He was wondering how to go about asking him. He’d gotten this far, so he wasn’t about to back down, but he knew he needed some way to do it. He sighed. There really was no way to sugar coat it or ask indirectly.

“Hey, Keith.”

Without looking up from the screen, Keith answered. “Yeah?”

“Why do you always wear long sleeves?” He knew he was being extremely blunt, but as they say, you have to rip the bandaid off. And it wasn’t like Keith could lie.

“I’m part dragon.” Keith answered casually, before it hit him that he said that.

Both his and Lance’s eyes widened, and Keith suddenly looked up from the laptop, confused and panicked.

“I, uh, I mean-” He found that he couldn’t backtrack. He wanted to, god did he want to, but it felt like something was.. Stopping him.

Lance was silent for a second, trying to find words himself. Out of every possible thing he’d thought off, _part dragon_ was never something that came to mind. But while he was trying to organise his thoughts, Keith was getting more and more panicked, and apparently his fight or flight response kicked in, because he hurriedly turned to leave the room.

Lance reached out, even though Keith was out of his reach already. “Keith, wait.”

To Lance’s surprise, Keith stopped. He really needed to start planning ahead, because again, he was lost for words. But this was his brain, and it comes out with the stupidest of things.

“... Can I see?” He was ready to slap himself when he heard the words come out of his mouth.

Keith furrowed his brows, slowly turning back around to Lance. “ _What?_ ”

Lance bit his lip. Well, he’s made his bed, time to lay in it. “Can I see?”

Keith took a few cautious steps towards him. “Why do you even believe me?”

Ah. Lance gave an apologetic smile. “About that..”

Keith was growing a bit angry. “About what, Lance?”

“I may have put a truth spell on your coffee. I’m a witch.” Keith had told him his secret, albeit because he was forced to, so Lance returned the favour.

Keith blinked, finding it hard to take this in. He sighed, sitting down on Lance’s sofa. “So you _drugged me_ to find out why I always wear long sleeves. God, even from you, Lance, this is something else.”

Lance winced. “When you put it like that, it sounds bad.”

“It is bad!” Keith’s gaze shot up at him with an incredulous look. “You don’t _do_ that, Lance!”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I got too caught up in wanting to find out your secret. Listen, though, I know a forgetting spell. I can take away my memories from the past two hours, and you can just pretend this never happened.”

Keith calmed down a little at that idea, being able to start thinking more rationally about all of this. “But.. Then I’d still know that you’re a witch.”

Lance shrugged, already getting up to grab his spell book. “I trust you. Besides, think of it as.. An apology, or leverage, for this whole thing.”

Sighing, Keith closed his eyes for a second. “Lance, you don’t have to do this.”

He turned around to look at Keith. “But if you want to keep it a secret, I do.”

“You trust me. I can at least do the same for you.”

Lance paused. That brought about a swell of warmth in his chest. He really was glad Keith was willing to trust him to keep this secret. He pushed his spell book back on his shelf before walking over to Keith and sitting down next to him.

“I really am sorry, Keith. I should’ve thought about it better.”

“Yeah, but it’s you. I shouldn’t have expected anything else.” His lips quirked into a small smile, looking down to avoid eye contact with Lance.

“See, I know you’re telling the truth, but I can’t tell if it’s a compliment or an insult.” Lance teasingly narrowed his eyes.

“Compliment.” Keith answered before his could stop himself. He groaned, covering his face with his hands, though this time he wasn’t completely annoyed. “I hate this truth spell.”

“That one, I’m not sorry for.” Lance laughed, a smug smile on his face.

“Of course you’re not.” Keith rolled his eyes, pulling his hands away from his face.

A small silence fell between the two of them, and Lance was still feeling a bit bad now he was really thinking about what he did, but Keith wasn’t all that bothered anymore. Sure, he was originally angry but… It’s kind of nice having someone else know, maybe even more so because that someone is Lance. And he wasn’t reacting badly, either. He stopped him leaving, and even came to sit next to him, laughing and joking like nothing had changed. It was refreshing. After a moment of internal debate, he began shrugging off his jacket.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“You wanted to see, right?” Keith’s jacket came off, revealing an ombred array of red and orange scales covering his upper arms, fading down until there was only a few scales dotted around his lower arms.

Lance’s eyes widened with awe, and his mouth fell slightly agape. Without thinking, his hand reached out to touch them. Keith furrowed his brows, but he didn’t make any attempt to stop Lance or move away.

“Keith, this is so fucking cool.” Lance breathed, looking up at Keith, still with those wide, doe eyes.

He then pulled his hand away as to make sure Keith wasn’t uncomfortable, but he was still completely awed by it, occasionally flicking his gaze back to Keith’s arms. His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to ask some more questions.

“So, how does it work, can you go full dragon?”

“Never tried.”

“Breathe fire?”

“Uh.. I don’t know. I have a high heat resistance, though.”

“So that’s why you’re not bothered by wearing long sleeves in summer. And how you drunk your coffee in one sip!”

Keith just nodded. “Anymore questions?”

Lance was quiet, before shaking his head. “Nah. Those are the important ones.”

Keith smiled. Of course Lance prioritised those questions over anything anyone else would ask, like ‘ _how did this happen_ ?’, _‘are you dangerous?_ ’, and his personal favourite ‘ _are you going to hurt me?._ It was his past experiences with questions like that that led him to be completely secretive, not wanting anyone else to find out as long as he lived. But obviously, if anyone was going to find out, it was going to be Lance.   
  
“Do you have any questions for me?” Lance tilted his head a little.

“How many people know you’re a witch?”

“Just Pidge and Hunk. And my family, obviously, but that’s a given.” That surprised and relieved Keith. He didn’t see Lance as the world’s best secret keeper, but he was clearly good at keeping things quiet when they need to be.

“Are your family witches too?”

Lance gave a proud nod. “Mhm! They taught me everything I know!”

Keith’s lips quirked into a smirk. “They taught you to drug people’s drinks?”

Lance playfully rolled his eyes, lightly nudging Keith. “I use a spell on you _one time_ . Can I ever live it down?”   
  
“We’ll see.” Keith shrugged, his tone as playful as Lance’s.

“It was totally worth it, though. You’re part dragon, dude! It’s _so cool!_ ”

“Yeah, you said already.” Keith still teased, but deeper down, he was really thankful for.. All of this.

Sure, today didn’t go as planned, per sae: he didn’t plan for Lance to put a spell on him, to go back to Lance’s dorm, to reveal the thing he swore he’d keep a secret for as long as he lived, or to show someone his arms. Despite it all, he couldn’t help but agree with Lance. It was totally worth it. He now had someone he’d confided in, forced or not, and maybe.. He could continue to confide in Lance. Given his reaction, he was an easy going person who wasn’t quick to judge, but instead compassionately understand. Besides, Lance is a witch. That was equally as cool, and meant he was more inclined to truly understand anything about his heritage, be able to empathise with him and be someone he could talk to about all of this. And of course, he would do the same for Lance.

“But, you’re right.” Keith continued, his tone sincere this time. “It was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i hope this was okay lol its my first shot at writing any kinda fantasy au for anythinG)
> 
> ive also,, kinda fallen in lov with the au heck me 
> 
> but yesss, some dorky klance boyos for the holiday season 
> 
> i dont really have much else to say so i hope u liked this ringaaa, lov u <3


End file.
